


If You Were Gay

by buckythevampireslayer



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckythevampireslayer/pseuds/buckythevampireslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam talks with Rictor about Shatterstar. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [If You Were Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879405) by [Regalia1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992)



> Sam and Ric being awkward, emotionally constipated bros in X-Force is my new favorite thing. Just saying.  
> Partially inspired by a line in That Someone You Can't Live Without by thinlizzy2

“Ric? Can Ah talk to you?” Rictor glanced over at Sam standing awkwardly and nodded, his confusion evident. He had no idea what Sam could possibly want, but he figured it must be important for him to seek him out like this.

Sam stepped into the room, still awkwardly shuffling his feet as he closed the door. Rictor’s eyebrows raised questioningly at him.

“What’s up?” he asked slowly, completely unsure as to what Sam was up to.

“Nothin’. I just want to talk,” Sam said as he moved to sit at the foot of Rictor’s bed. Rictor gestured for him to continue. Sam rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and Rictor sighed.

“Out with it Sam,” he said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. “Is it Tabby related?” Ric knew better than most how how difficult that girl could be. Sam shook his head.

“No. I wanted to talk to you about, uh... about Shatty, actually.” He looked up at Rictor, who froze.

“O-oh?” He tried to look as casual as possible. Sam smiled slightly at him.

“Yeah. You two are really close, so I just wanted to, yah know, check how you think he’s doing and stuff.” Rictor let out an internal sigh of relief at that. Sam still hadn’t figured anything out.

“Oh. Yeah, he’s doing alright. Still learning how to do human interaction and stuff, but he’s getting better at it all,” he said with a shrug. Star had definitely been getting better at human interaction stuff. Like sex. Sam hadn’t asked for specifics though, and Rictor wasn’t going to offer them.

Sam nodded. “Good.” The two boys sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment. “What about you?” Sam asked. “How are you doing?”

“Decent.” Sam didn’t look completely convince-- he knew Rictor’s mental health history, and it was clear he had wanted something a little more than that.

“Any girls who yah’ve been noticing?” Sam asked. Rictor laughed, snorting.

“Yeah, right. I’m not looking for a girl right now, Sam, my life is screwed up enough as it is,” he said. Sam glanced away from him and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Anyone who’s uh... not a girl?” he asked quietly. Rictor froze again.

“What?” The blonde boy continued looking around the room and continuing to refuse to make eye contact.

“Well, it’s just. Ah mean, you and Shatty are pretty close, so I thought maybe--”

“I’m not gay!” Rictor said angrily, cutting him off. Sam held his hands up defensively.

“I never said you were, I was just asking.” Awkwardly, he placed his hand on Rictor’s shoulder. “You know it’d be alright if you were, right? I mean, no one on the team would care,” he said. “And I don’t think Cable would think any differently of yah--”

Without thinking, Rictor shoved his hand away and slammed a fist into his face. Sam jumped back and grabbed his bleeding nose, startled.

“What the hell, Ric!” Rictor stood and walked over to the door, holding it open and pointing out into the hallway.

“Out.” Sam opened his mouth to protest and Rictor stomped his foot, making the room shake. “Out!”

“Ah’m going, Ah’m going. Geez.” Sam stood and walked out of the door, one hand still holding his bloody nose. As he started down the hallway, he began grumbling under his breath about over-emotional Mexicans, and how Dom and Terry could deal with it themselves next time they thought team members were dating.

Rictor rolled his eyes. Of course they were behind this. He should have known; there was no way Sam could have figured out about him and Star on his own. The kid was a good friend, and could be really smart, but he was incredibly naive sometimes. It almost made Ric feel bad for breaking his nose. Almost. It had still been way out of line for Sam to just start asking questions about his sexual preferences.

Rictor was still standing in the doorway, angry and just a bit confused, when Shatterstar walked up. The red-head pointed back down the hallway.  
“What happened to Sam?” Unable to control himself, Rictor started laughing. Shatterstar looked even more confused than he usually did. “What’s so funny?” Rictor patted his shoulder.

“I’ll explain later,” he muttered, reaching down to tangle his fingers with Star’s. The Mojoworlder looked at him, eyes wide with shock.

“I thought you didn’t like to do the PDA,” he said, squeezing Rictor’s hand lightly. Rictor smirked at him.

“Well then you better get your ass in my room, huh, Corazon.” Star smiled back at him and pulled him into the room, pulling the door closed behind them.

\-----

“Dobido!” Sam angrily walked into the computer room, his eyes narrowed and his face covered in blood. Domino and Terry stared at him for a moment before they both snorted with laughter.

“So how’d it go?” Domino asked innocently. Sam’s eyes narrowed further.

“Ric pudched me.” Terry his a giggle behind her hand at his inability to talk, making him pout. “Shud up.”

“Sorry, Sam,” she said, forcing her laughter back. “It’s just-- we did tell you to be subtle and polite about it, boyo.” Sam threw his arms up in the air.

“I ab so dode with this teab.” Domino smirked at him.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.” Angrily, Sam started out of the room again.

“Next tibe, you deal wid it,” he told them. Both women nodded, not even trying to hide their laughter anymore.

“Alright, Captain Nosebleed.” Sam flipped Terry off as he continued down the hallway. Domino turned to the Irishwoman.

“So. It’s confirmed then?” Terry rolled her eyes at the question.

“Like there was really ever any doubt,” she said. Domino thought about that for a second.

“True.” She held up a hand. “Rock paper scissors for who talks to Shatty?” Terry shook her head, an evil smirk on her face.

“I say we get Jimmy or Bobby to do it.” Domino smirked back.

“I have taught you well, my Padawan.” She hooked her arm through Terry’s and the two walked out of the room in search of one of the other boys.

 


End file.
